Fairground
by puzzypower
Summary: He ran away from home and joined the travelling fair. He found much more than he expected. Riley/Jackson pairing. Slash. O/S now, may be continued if the mood strikes me :


I met him at the fair.

Four weeks earlier, I'd fulfilled every cliche and run away from home. My not so loving, alcoholic, out-of-work parents had finally used up my last bit of patience right after graduation, stating that 'the lazy boy better get a job and contribute to this household instead of dreaming his life away looking for colleges'. Well, they got their wish - at least partly. I had snuck away when the fair was in town, knocked on the door of the fanciest trailer there, and pleaded for a job. I'd gotten one, as a popcorn and drinks vendor, my little stand located right next to the open stage and dance floor.

Timid and insecure, I'd minded my own business, enjoyed the music, the life and happy people, and earned my keep. I'd even made a few superficial friendships here; the guys with whom I shared a bedroom in the massive, 90 feet long trailer that housed all of us workers. They were nice.

We were four in a bedroom with bunk beds. No fraternizing with customers and no sharing bunks with co-workers were the rules. Disobey them and you'd get the boot. Suited me well enough - I was by no means looking for sex, nor romance. I just wanted to get some money saved over the summer so I could find a little place and start some online classes. I wanted to study English. Desperately. My life dream was to become a writer, but I needed some kind of foundation for that. So an English degree it was.

Romance had no place in those plans. Not that I wasn't a romantic, because I most certainly was. My notebooks were filled with silly, sappy, romance stories, where prince Charming always came and whisked the poor servant away, claiming his devotion and undying love. Such silly fantasies; fantasies that had no place in the real world, for sure.

That was until _he _showed up. He and his band were on a promotional tour, and had gotten a gig to play with the fair all summer long. They played an eclectic mix of old Tom Waits songs, original pieces, David Bowie covers, and all kinds of alternative music. They were awesome. His electrifying, deep, sultry voice rang out of the loudspeaker located right next to me at all times during the day when they had sound checks, and again all night during their 'concerts'. I loved it. My feet couldn't keep still and I found myself humming their songs under my breath all the time. His voice was pure sex and heated my whole body from within. Not to mention his skills on any and all instruments, most prominently his silver guitar, Annabelle. He loved that guitar like it was a person!

Not only did he sound like pure sex, he looked like it too. In his mid twenties, he was at the prime of manhood. Short of stature, but well built; lean, with slender but toned muscles, a couple of tattoos, longish dark blond hair that fell in wavy curls around his face and the most piercing forest green eyes. Eyes so intense that you could drown in them. Eyes with specks of gold and darker at the edge of the iris. Eyes that kept so many secrets.

A broad sensual mouth with pouty lips that looked so soft. Dimples. And the most evil crooked grin that made my parts tingle, especially when he raised a provocative eyebrow with it. His movements were smooth as silk and leonine. Like a predator on the prowl, he would sneak up on you and surprise you when you least expected it; soundlessly, sexily. His gait, self assured and with a swagger that made me breathless. And finally, the accent. The unholy, sweet Texan twang that bled through his carefully monitored pronunciation, especially when he got excited. Yes, Jackson owned me already.

What really did me in though, was not at all his physical features; they were mere icing on the cake. No, his sweet, playful, intelligent and endearing nature made me fall in love with _him,_ not just in lust with his body. I was so fucked. He was nice to everyone, including me. He flirted with all the ladies in his sweet, sexy way and they all begged at his feet. On stage, he exuded pure sex, flirting with the women in the audience with a practiced ease and usually eye-fucking one or more. He never indulged any of them, though. After each gig, he would always walk to the band bus alone, never picking up a girl (or a boy), neither worker nor guest. Both a relief and a disappointment.

A relief, obviously, because that meant he hadn't chosen someone else, and a disappointment because he hadn't chosen anyone at all - including me. Not that he'd know that I was interested, since I hardly said a word to him, always the stammering, shy, insecure one that busied myself with looking at my feet whenever someone talked to me.

I was hopeless, frankly. My scrawny, too tall frame and big hands and feet always seemed to have a life of their own, outside of my control. I was like a puppy; all my appendages too big for me, leaving me clumsy. My hair had a will of its own; floppy, dark brown tendrils always falling in my face and obscuring my greyish-blue eyes. Dull eyes, the colour of an overcast sky, with scattered ochre flecks of colour. Pointy, sharp features with high cheek bones and a girlish mouth in a too thin face. Sharp and pointy, that was the general impression I left, being quite underweight with shoulders, elbows, ribs, knuckles, and hipbones far too visible. I was like a stick figure caricature, all sharp angles. No one would ever find me sexy or desirable.

With a sad little smile, I turned to the next customer in line and got her order, all the while sneaking glances out of the corner of my eye to the stage where Jackson was goofing around with his band mates and wailing his heart out about 'Arizona'. Sighing wistfully, I kept swinging Coca Cola and popcorn across the counter and accepting their money, just wishing that I didn't feel this way. It was absolutely hopeless to be in love with him. He was sexy, talented, gorgeous, and for all I knew, completely straight. Or maybe he even had a girlfriend at home, since he never hooked up with anyone.

For weeks, I'd been dancing around him like a mouse around the cheese, too afraid to act, too afraid to even start a conversation. If I could just talk to him, then maybe? Aw, who was I kidding? Even if he was gay, why would he be interested in a scrawny teenager when he could have anyone he wanted? But maybe he'd be my friend, at least. Maybe I could have that little piece of him?

The band announced last song of the night, and I started to close down the stand. Once the grounds were beginning to clear, I was all finished and had delivered this night's turnover at the administration trailer and stood by the stage, a little apprehensive. I was going to offer my help in packing up their gear, maybe share a beer or two with the guys like was the norm. People were always helping out and winding down at the end of the night, I'd just never participated before. But there's a first for everything, right?

Jackson spotted me as I stood there in the half shadow and called out for me, "Hey man! Come here and pack up these cords for me, will ya?" Blushing uncontrollably, I hoisted myself up on stage by my arms and rushed over to him, grabbing the bundle of wires he held out to me. "Thanks man, I 'preciate it. Sort by color, alright?" He nodded once and gave me a little crooked half-smile that made my insides melt and I started to nod furiously as I smiled back like a loon.

"I didn't catch your name," he said, while fiddling with the locks on the guitar case in front of him, smiling up at me and casting me a sidewards glance, "I'm Jackson, but you can call me Jay, if you like." My stomach was revolting with butterflies. My first actual conversation with him! Stuttering, I managed to get out, "Ri-Riley...My name's Riley."

A blinding smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners adorably lit up his face and he stretched out his hand to shake mine. Trembling a bit, I took his hand and braved a look in those piercing green eyes. His palm was warm and dry against mine, his fingers strong as they enveloped my much smaller hand. He didn't crush it, nor did he try to intimidate me, he just shook once, friendly and firm. But his eyes; in a flash, I saw something else there. Something I couldn't quite decipher. Something that made my cock stir in my pants and my breathing hitch in my chest. Just for an instant, then it was gone and his usual friendly demeanor was back.

Busying ourselves with packing the gear, we exchanged a few comments for the next half hour. Pleasantries about the music, how long they'd been playing together, where I was from, how old I was, and so on. But every time I turned around, I caught his eyes on me and a small, pensive smile lingering at the corner of his mouth. He was confusing me. I had so little experience, had never even been kissed, so I had no way of interpreting if he was sending me signals or just being friendly. Or, had he figured me out and was just playing along as to not embarrass me? My head was spinning, trying to figure this out.

"Beers are here!" Ben G. hollered at the top of his, quite capable, lungs, almost rendering me deaf since I was crouching next to him with my back turned. Standing up in shock, I banged my head on the loudspeaker above me and sat down on my ass, stars dancing behind my closed lids.

A warm pair of hands grabbed me under my arms and hoisted me gently to my feet. Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, steadying me. Ghosting over the shell of my ear, a pair of lips whispered softly, "are you alright?" Inhaling in a sharp breath, I turned my head and met the concerned eyes of Jackson.

My head was swimming, not just from the blow, but from his masculine scent surrounding me, his strong arms around me, and just by being so close to him. He smelled like fresh hay, sunshine, tobacco, and a hint of sweat from the night's exertion. So fucking delicious. Wait. He asked me something, didn't he? What was it again? His eyes searched mine, his brow furrowed in concern. "I said, are you alright, Riley? It was some blow you had there...," he trailed off, not letting go of me. His body was so warm and firm pressed against me, once again causing my cock to react.

Groaning slightly, I shook my head and replied, "yeah, it hurts a bit, but I'm alright. Thanks for catching me."

His trademark smirk back on his face, his eyes twinkled at me as he responded, "anytime, Riley. I'll catch you when you fall, anytime..." He released his grip with a cocky wink and I swooned inside. Fuck! If he kept this up, soon there would be nothing left than a puddle of Riley shaped goo!

Plunking down on the edge of the scene with my long legs dangling in free air, I grabbed one of the beers that Ben was passing around and cracked it open. Tilting my head back, I drank in deep swallows from the cool liquid and wiped my chin of an escaping drop. A low growl sounded beside me and I looked curiously at Jackson, who'd sat down there while I was taking a sip. His face was a bit flushed and he swallowed hard while staring at my throat. Confused, I wrinkled my eyebrows together and shook my head. Did I spill something?

Surreptitiously, I wiped at my throat with the collar of my t-shirt to remove any drops that might have escaped. Jackson diverted his eyes quickly at my movement and cracked open his own beer, drinking quickly. My eyes followed the beer can to his pouty lips. Oh my god, to be a beer can. I felt my cheeks burn at the thought of feeling those lips on mine. Basically, anywhere on my body. Quickly looking at my shoes, I hoped he didn't catch my blush. It would be a little hard to explain why I was blushing over him drinking a beer.

The gang sat and small talked around me, but I felt like I was in my own little Jackson bubble. Sipping mindlessly on my beer and accepting another one, I was beginning to feel a bit tipsy. Jackson talked animatedly next to me, flailing his arms and moving a lot. His knee kept bumping into mine, but after a few times, he let it sit there. His entire thigh pressed against mine, the heat from him seeping into my chilled bones. He was so warm. My body was alight with an invisible fire, spreading through me from the base of my spine. The blood pooling in my face and the consumption of beer were making me dizzy. Far too soon, they all got up, threw away the trash, and said goodnight. Jackson too, after clapping his hand on my shoulder opposite from him, giving me a squeeze.

"Night, Rile. Nice meeting you properly. Don't be a stranger, ya hear? Drop by the band bus anytime, if you feel like talking. You don't have to hang around all by yourself, ya know?" With a parting nod and smile, he jumped down as graceful as a lion and strolled towards the bus, whistling in the moonlight. I followed his form with my eyes, sighing to myself. Why couldn't I figure him out...

A few weeks passed. The fair travelled around and we travelled with it. New fairgrounds, new customers, the same crew with a few exceptions. A weekend each place, then pack it all up and move to a new town in time for the next weekend. I liked to be on the road. My friendships were developing, especially with the band. The guys were all so nice and fun to be around, and some of my exhausting shyness dissipated as I got to know them better.

Jerad had taken to teaching me how to play the guitar and sat with me for hours in the bus, jamming away. Ben J. didn't talk much but his kind brown eyes followed my finger movements and he would occasionally chime in with a piece of advice or a correction of my grip. Ben G. was a hoot, always playing pranks, singing off key, or banging on some surface or other in tune with whatever we were playing.

Jackson - well, Jackson usually sat quietly and read. All kinds of books: classic literature, science, contemporary writers, history of the world - everything you could possibly think of. Or, he painted, wrote song lyrics, played solitaire, or surfed on his computer. Only very rarely did he join in on the impromptu guitar lessons. He never spoke much. But his eyes. His cat-like eyes were always watching, analysing, absorbing. I felt him look at me at all times. That crawling, prickling feeling at the back of my neck. But when I looked up, he was always doing something else, looking somewhere else. It had me on edge, tingling, but not unpleasantly. I felt no malice in his observing; no, I felt something else entirely. I just couldn't figure out what it was. I was never alone with him, sadly, so I couldn't just talk to him about it. Something always happened, or someone would show up every time I caught him alone in the bus.

Saturday night, and once again I was minding my popcorn stand while the band rocked it out on stage. They had been drinking a bit that day since it was Ben G.'s birthday - not an event you could overlook if he had his way, and he usually did. Jackson in particular had indulged, swallowing down beer upon cold beer, and switching to bourbon just before they went on stage. As far as I could tell, he wasn't affected as much as could be expected. He was still rocking it out, playing and singing perfectly as always.

As soon as the band announced last song, I was ready as usual, having counted my till and delivered the money, boarded up the stand, and changed my t-shirt to a fresh one. Standing on the edge of the stage, I could tell Jackson was less than steady on his feet even if you couldn't hear it. I guess you had to know him well to figure out he was inebriated at all. When the band had said their thanks to the crowd and it started to dissipate, I jumped on stage as usual.

Jackson spotted me immediately, like he had been looking for me, and hollered excitedly, "Riley, mah man! Come here and gimme some sugar, darlin'." A fluttering of butterflies started up in my stomach and I couldn't help the big smile that spread over my face. He'd called me darling! In his adorable twang that only really broke through when he'd had a few drinks. His face was adorned by the broadest grin and he spread out his arms as he ran towards me at a break neck speed, jumping cables and equipment along the way. Oh my gosh, what was he doing? Intercepting him as fast as I could, I wrapped my arms around his swaying frame and almost lifted him off his feet with his own momentum.

"Whoa there! Be careful Jay, or you'll hurt yourself!" I exclaimed, his arms going around me in an iron grip.

"Don't care.. Had to touch you...Right the fuck now...," he murmured into my neck; lips brushing over my pulse point in a tantalising whisper of touch. I almost fainted. What the fuck did this mean? Did he feel the same way as me? Was he even gay? I couldn't figure him out at all, with his aloof behaviour one minute and his affectionate hugs now. He had my head spinning and my cock as hard as a rock.

"Okay, okay, you've got me now, so just.. be careful, alright?" I said, and caught Jerad's smiling eyes over Jackson's shoulder, raising my eyebrows in question.

"You better take Jackson to the bus, Riley - he's in no state to clear away delicate equipment, much less continue this party afterwards. Do you mind? You can come back to join us once he's settled, if you're up for it," Jerad said with the most mischievous grin I've ever seen on him.

Nodding quietly, I grabbed Jackson around his shoulders and helped him down from the stage, guiding him towards the bus. Stumbling along happily, he hummed under his breath and tried to dance a few steps without success. Steadying him with an arm around his waist, I held him to me tightly for balance. That made him sigh and smile up at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're so pretty, Riley. All lit up by the moon, making your eyes shine like gemstones. And that hair - so adorable," he said, tucking a stray lock behind my ear, "and you're so nice, too. Always there to help, always so fucking sweet to everybody. I really like you, Rile..."

We were approaching the bus and as I reached out for the door handle, I discovered it was locked. Turning around to ask Jackson for his keys, I found myself slammed up against the side of the bus, Jackson's mouth on my neck and his big hands holding my wrists tightly over my head. I could feel his whole body against me. Specifically, I could feel his bulge pressing into my hip. His tongue traced a burning trail along the tendon in my neck up to my ear where he sucked hard on the soft spot. A moan rose from my chest at the amazing feel of his soft lips on my skin.

"Oh fuck, Jackson...," I whispered and jerked my hips against his, desperate to feel him against me. My body was flooded with foreign sensations and my spine was tingling. It was absolutely amazing.

Moist, soft lips trailed over my cheekbone in search of my mouth. "Rile, may I kiss you, darlin'? I really want to kiss you. Please?" His pleading was completely unnecessary and I hungrily searched out his lips with my own. Soft yet strong, yielding but firm, pliant though sure, his mouth was on mine, moving with mine in a tantalising dance. After a few seconds, the softest brush of a tongue against my lower lip had me gasping in surprise. Immediately, he took advantage of the opening and our wet tongues met softly, tip against tip. His taste invaded my senses and I groaned.

His answering growl made my knees buckle under me and he let go of my wrists, moving his hands to my waist in an iron grip. Wrapping one hand in his long curls, I threaded my fingers through his hair and gently scratched his scalp with my blunt fingernails. My other hand searched out his cheek and held his face gently against mine. He was so precious to me. This was so much more than sex to me, and I needed him to know that.

Breaking our kiss, he leaned into my palm and opened his glittering green eyes, locking me in his strong gaze. "Riley, I know... It's the same for me...," he whispered, any trace of drunkenness gone from his behaviour. It was like a switch had been flipped and he was stone cold sober. In his eyes, I could read every bit of my own longing and pining reflected back to me. No veils between us, no apprehension, just pure emotion.

Panting, I rested my forehead against his and swallowed hard. "Keys, please," I whispered and grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers with a squeeze. Tightening the grip, he rummaged through his pocket with his free hand and handed a set of keys to me. Impatiently, I tried to unlock the door with no luck, cursing under my breath. With a hearty chuckle, he closed his hand around mine and slid in the correct key, raising his eyebrow suggestively. "Need help sliding it in, do you, darlin'?"

Breaking into laughter, we tumbled inside, tangled up in a warm embrace. Wordlessly, Jackson guided me to his bunk, only separated from the rest by a thin curtain. Fortunately, he had the lower bunk with a free one in extension of it. I wasn't sure how I could have fit my mile-long legs in the confined space otherwise. Still chuckling, Jackson started to lift up my t-shirt and revealed my skinny frame. Feeling self-conscious, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down.

Warm fingers grabbed my chin and lifted my head. "Don't hide from me, darlin' - you're gorgeous. I love the way you look." Jackson bent down and pressed his lips on mine softly, coaxing my mouth open with gentle pressure. His palm glided gently over my shoulder, chest, and ribs, to my stomach, laying to rest on my hip and pressing my body against his. My skin tingled everywhere he touched me, shooting sparks of electricity between us.

While deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth with my tongue, I let my hands explore his body. His strong shoulders, his arms, his defined chest - I moved over all of it until I reached his shirt buttons and started to undo them one by one, brushing my fingers over his soft skin for each freed inch. Soon, his shirt was completely undone and I pulled the lapels free from his jeans before dragging it over his shoulders. It stuck on his elbows and I broke the kiss to look at his perfect figure.

Broad tattooed shoulders over defined pecs and a slim waist - the occasional ink contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and made me groan with delight. Pressing soft kisses down his neck, I started my exploration, eliciting a gasp from him as he threw back his head to give me space. My tongue sneaked out and traced his prominent collarbones and I couldn't resist to bite them slightly, wanting to hear that sound from him again. He rewarded me with a deep growl from the back of his throat and grasped my shoulders. A sharp pang of arousal shot through me and made my hardened cock twitch violently in my jeans at the sound.

Pushing me backwards, he laid me gently on his bunk and settled between my spread legs, pressing our bulges against each other. My head was swimming with lust, overwhelmed with the notion that this was _Jackson_. Me and Jackson, _together,_ on his bed. Making out. Hovering on his elbows above me, he dragged the stubborn tendril of my hair away from my eyes and gazed at me with such a tender look that it made my eyes prickle with unshed tears.

"Finally," he whispered, almost reverently, and softly kissed my forehead. Closing my eyes, I felt a tear escape and trickle down my temple. His lips caught it and he continued to lay butterfly kisses all over my face, on my eyelids, my cheeks, the tip of my nose, the corners of my quivering mouth, before he finally caught my lips between his, sucking gently. "Finally, you're here with me. I'd almost given up. I thought that maybe I'd misread you. That you weren't into guys after all. Thank you for being here with me, Riley."

Barely withholding a sob, I returned his kiss with all the emotion I could before whispering back, "yes, Jackson, I'm here. I'm gay. And I'm crazy about you. Thank _you,_ for not giving up on me."

At these words, he attacked my mouth hungrily, devouring me, exploring every little crevice and tooth with his talented tongue. I was floating, carried away with sensation, clawing my hands over his naked back and pushing my erection against his. "Make love to me, Jackson, please?" I whispered when he broke for air and started to suck on my Adam's apple in the most arousing way.

"Are you sure, Darlin'? Have you ever...," he asked, looking at me with such a sincere expression on his face while gently tracing my cheekbone with his thumb. I nodded and sighed happily, "no, I've never. You were my first kiss Jackson, and I want you to be my first everything."

He gasped and a beautiful smile spread on his face. "Your first kiss? You mean, you've never been kissed before tonight? How is that even possible? You're so gorgeous and sweet and absolutely wonderful. How could no one have kissed you before? Oh man, I'm honoured that you want me to be your first. I'll make it good for you, I promise, sweetheart." He bowed down and brushed his lips over mine with a whisper of a touch, making my toes curl with anticipation.

Grabbing the back of his head, I held him against me and kissed him deeply, trying to show him how much I wanted this; how much I wanted _him_. In his own words; _right the fuck now_. Desperately, I rutted my cock against his through our jeans, searching for friction and relief for my weeping erection. Moaning, I broke away for air and he immediately took advantage, trailing his wet lips down my torso to my nipples. Driving me crazy with tiny little licks and nibbles, he circled them in turn, making them pebble into little stones, before sucking them into his mouth. The heat and warmth enveloping them made me arch my back and cry out softly.

His answering bite made me hiss through my teeth and I grabbed hold of his hair. Continuing his downward trek, he dipped his tongue in my navel and followed my sparse trail of hair to the button on my jeans. Raising his head, he looked questioningly at me and I nodded furiously in answer. "Yes, god, _please_ yes, _Jackson_," I moaned, sounding like a dying man.

He grinned crookedly with a mischievous glint in his sparkling eyes and grabbed each side of my jeans, ripping the button fly open decisively. His smile lit up at the sight of the outline of my straining cock under the grey briefs I was wearing, the head emphasized by a damp spot of precome seeping through the fabric. Lowering his head, he blew a stream of hot air across it, making me jerk my hips towards him. Chuckling, he motioned for me to raise my hips so he could drag down my jeans. Quickly complying, my stomach was filled with butterflies of anticipation. This was moving so fast - a mere half hour ago, I'd gotten my first ever kiss and now I was being undressed by the man of my dreams. I was on cloud nine.

Now dressed only in my briefs, I lay there under his scrutinising gaze, feeling exposed but also adored. His eyes were so tender as he took me in; every sharp angle and protruding bone, every dip and blemish on my pale skin. Reverently, he let his large hands glide over me, gently caressing each muscle, exploring me with his calloused fingertips.

Sitting up on his knees, he unbuttoned his own jeans and pushed them down as far as he could before laying down beside me and kicking them the rest of the way off. He now wore nothing but plaid blue cotton boxers, tented by his cock; his considerable sized cock, it seemed. A pang of fear shot through me at the thought of fitting something that large inside me and I tensed slightly.

Resting his head in his palm and laying the other hand gently on my chest, directly above my heart, he asked, "what is it, darlin'? Why are you scared? I won't hurt you, I promise."

"It's just.. You're big.. How the hell will it fit inside me?" I blurted and blushed, laying my hand on top of his, our legs already entwined on the narrow bed.

"Oh... You can top, if you'd like," he said, looking kind of... hopeful? with a small smile lingering at the corner of that sensual mouth. "I like both, so it doesn't matter much to me who goes where."

"You mean that?" I asked, surprised at this information. I'd been so certain that he was a firm top, but it made sense that he would switch. He was so versatile and open-minded in everything else, why not in bed too?

"Sure - I'll guide you, but it's really nice either way. You'll see!" He answered with a cheeky wink, "I don't intend this to be the only time we end up in bed together, do you?"

"Absolutely not," I reached up and kissed him, "I hope you know what you mean to me. I don't want this to be all about sex either, no matter how much of it we have," I whispered, trailing my fingers down his chest and abs, resting my hand just above the elastic band of his boxers.

Moaning, he replied, "me neither, darlin' - I am head over heels for you. I'll never let you go again, now that I finally got you." He took my wrist in a gentle hold and moved my hand down over his erection while trailing his tongue up my neck to my ear. "Touch me darlin', explore me...Let go of your fears..."

With a trembling hand, I carefully grasped his cock through the fabric and familiarised myself with the feeling. I could feel his pulse slightly in his blood-filled erection and it was warm in my palm. Curling my fingers around it, I rubbed tentatively up and down while he nibbled on my earlobe and let out small appreciative sighs and tiny moans. His reactions spurred me on and I dipped under the elastic band while he licked and sucked on my neck.

The skin was so soft, like velvet over steel. His cock jerked at the feel of my fingers and I let them glide around the head in pure exploration. It was swollen and sticky from his precome and it turned me on beyond belief. Feeling brave, I took it in my fist and glided up and down for a few strokes. The lack of lubrication made it a bit difficult, and I pulled my hand back out to lick my palm a few times before plunging back in. He moaned out loud in my ear when I resumed my stroking with a now wet hand and kissed me hard.

His hands started travelling too, gliding down my stomach and halted at the waist band of my briefs. "Can I touch you too, darlin'? Please?" Nodding, I granted him permission and his hand disappeared beneath the straining fabric. A warm, calloused hand took a gentle hold of my cock, his thumb gliding over the head and making me jerk and groan. Oh my fucking god. His hand was so much better than my own! Forgetting all about what I was doing, I got lost in this new sensation of him touching my cock.

"Easy, easy...Don't want this to be over before it even starts, now, do we?" He whispered and kissed me softly, letting go of my cock and dragging my briefs down my thighs. I lay limp on the bed, totally overcome with sensation and focusing hard on withholding my orgasm. He shifted around to straddle my legs while he undressed me completely. Bending down, his hair tickled my stomach as he blew air over my rock hard cock, making it twitch in excitement. "Oh god, Jackson, please...please...," I didn't even know _what_ I was begging for - anything and everything, I suppose.

Grinning widely, he bent down again and licked a trail up my length, following the vein all the way to the tip, then curling his tongue around the head and catching my seeping precome. "Mmmm, you taste so good, darlin'." Engulfing the head in his wet mouth, he sucked gently, making me buck my hips in search for more.

Letting go, he asked, "so, did you decide? Do you want to be on top, or do you want me to fuck you, darlin'? I'll make it good either way." His glittering eyes held mine and the cutest little smile curled around his mouth.

"Fuck me, Jackson. I won't last if I go on top - I'll blow in two seconds flat," I gasped, writhing helplessly underneath his warm body. His smile broadened, and he bowed down and kissed me gently on the mouth.

"Lay on your side. I know it's not as romantic, but it will hurt less when you're not used to it," he whispered and moved so I could get comfortable. As I settled with my back to him, he pressed a tender kiss on my shoulder before reaching for something in his little cupboard at the head of the bunk. The sound of foil crinkling and a click of a bottle top told me what he found.

Trailing kisses over my neck and shoulder, he lifted up my leg and lay it over his thigh, entwining our legs and holding mine up to gain access. Cold, slicked up fingers started to caress my crack and glided softly over my puckered hole. Tiny circles that made every nerve ending stand at attention and pulled strangled moans from my throat with the electric pleasure. Adding a bit more pressure, his fingertip carefully breached the tight ring of muscles and I fought to relax.

"Inhale through your nose and let go. I'll be careful and slow, I promise," he said softly, carefully circling the tip to loosen me up. Soon, I had relaxed enough for him to add another finger and he slowly pumped them in and out, scissoring gently to prepare me. Adding a bit more lube, he inserted three fingers, making the burning stretch intensify. But the pain was mixed with unbelievable pleasure and soon, I was begging him to fuck me.

The blunt head of his cock rested against my opening and he held my leg up with his elbow as he grabbed my cock in his fist. Pumping me a few times with his slick hand, he pushed forward slowly, sucking hard on my neck. I pushed my hips backwards, wanting him to fill me, own me. His lips ghosted over the shell of my ear and in the same instant he penetrated me, I heard the softest whisper, "I love you, Riley."

That brought me over the edge and I saw nothing but blackness and white spots dancing before my eyes. White hot spurts of come sprayed over my stomach, his hand, his bedsheets, the curtains - some even hit me on the chin. Gasping and spent, I felt his cock go all the way inside before jerking violently, his teeth sinking into the junction between my neck and shoulder as he came with a muffled roar.

Grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers to lay on my stomach, he rested his sweaty forehead between my shoulder blades, panting for breath. I turned my head, softly telling him "thank you, baby," making him look up into my eyes.

The softest, kindest smile spread on his beautiful face. "No, darlin', thank you for giving this to me. I mean it, you know? I love you. Have for a long time now," and then he kissed me. With all the emotion that had been building between us for the last couple of months being released in that one single kiss.

"I love you too, Jackson. I've loved you from the moment we first spoke," I told him when the kiss ended, squeezing his hand gently.

"Sorry, guess I didn't even last two seconds - more like 0.2," he chuckled apologetically, pressing tiny kisses on my skin.

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me next time, won't you?" I smiled adoringly at the man I loved. The man of my dreams.


End file.
